The invention relates to a sensor arrangement for application to at least one data item, comprising a line arrangement having at least three lines, by means of which the sensor arrangement may be connected with an external electrical device, two lines being adapted for use as power supply lines and at least one third line being adapted for the transmission of sensor signals to the electrical device.
There is frequently a requirement for setting or changing the sensor properties of such sensor arrangement even after installation on site or to be able to adapt the sensor arrangement to changed conditions. It is more especially in the case of sensors with a overall small size that a separate electrical connection for such parametrization is not possible and a cable-free connection with a electronic parametrization equipment by way of radio, infrared transmission or the like is impossible owing to lack of space and because of prohibitive costs.